danganronpa_sister_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Location RPG
You're not some honor student.' '' ''Nor do you want a perfect attendance award. '' ''If you know how kind people are, then it doesn't matter whether you run away or stand still: you'll be able to start walking again from there. '' ''So live forever, the tears that you've shed were never in vain.'' — Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc closing theme. Danganronpa: Sister Location, usually simplified as Sister Location or SL, originated as a roleplaying game on quotev.com created by users Eva (@angelgraves) and Leo (@hinadam). They sought to imagine SL as an unofficial Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony rewrite. It is made completely of original characters made by admins to the project, being portrayed by them on personal accounts created for the character itself. None of the canon characters from Danganronpa were portrayed directly, but there are mentions of characters (e.g., Junko Enoshima and Class 77-B) due to it being in the game's re-thought canon. Sister Location can be found on Quotev at @destinationdespair. Synopsis "So many admired the Ultimates: the students of Hope's Peak Academy. Of those who looked up to them most: sixteen were chosen. However, when these sixteen arrived at the school, they realized: This was not a school of hope. This was a school of despair..." Danganronpa: Sister Location takes place after the events of Trigger Happy Havoc, Goodbye Despair, and (assumedly) shortly or concurrently to Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. The storyline starts with its protagonist, Himari Hamasaki, acting as one of the titular characters. Himari, including everyone else, awake with varying degrees of annoyance, fear, and bewilderment in a classroom. Everyone stands by, roaming Classroom 1 with new classmates. A note telling them to head to a courtyard turns deadly as Kurokuma, the entirely darkened side of Monokuma, explains that they are actually part of a killing game, tells the rules of said game, and describes the school as Hope's Peak Academy's "sister location". Just as some confine or become weary of their situation, Kurokuma hands out E-handbooks and insists on a "buddy system" for future endeavors. Things are peaceful now, but how will the tables turn? Characters * Student 1: Tessio Petrocci Matt ✥ * Student 2: Erisai Chifasho Enya ✥ * Student 3: Hagane Piasu Soap ✥ * Student 4: Remi Naito Remi ✥ * Student 5: Miyo Katagiri Gen ✥ * Student 6: Chisafusa Tachibana Leo ✥ * Student 7: Arata Masako Syd ✥ * Student 8: Takehito Yamasaki Asteria ✥ * Student 9: Kira Sunako Eva ✥ * Student 10: Ayaki Aino Eri ✥ * Student 11: Yujiro Ohmae Frosty ✥ * Student 12: Audette Drosselmeyer Cheryl ✥ * Student 13: Himari Hamasaki Leo ✥ * Student 14: Blaine Akagawa Jae ✥ * Student 15: Mayumi Shimizu Dean ✥ * Student 16: Riko Kasumi Derrin ✥ * Headmaster: Kurokuma & Eva ✥ Category:Male Chapters Just like the original material of Danganronpa, SL has chapters for its progression of storyline. It replicates the game's continuance, however since this is not a real interactive game per-say, it has a more Dungeons & Dragons-esque way of character interaction, investigation, and Class Trials. Each character replies to another based on posts in which you tag another player, talking to them as you would for normal roleplaying scripts. Class Trials and investigations are guided by SL's writers. The characters Chisafusa Tachibana and Kira Sunako are used by Leo and Eva respectively to guide its storyline - however, they are not considered its protagonists. Chapter 1: Unfair Prize for Life Motive: Letters to each student. Ransom notes, or strange photographs. Recap' ' The motive was given out in a series of notes, with varying messages. '' Whoever the blackened is must have been very afraid because only hours later, a body was discovered: Miyo Katagiri’s.'' '' In response to Leo and Eva’s love of murdering their protagonists, the other students began investigating. Who could have done it, I wonder?'' After an investigative period, the first class trial begins. '' The students desperately attempt to figure out how the crime was committed, and why the body is missing fingers, when our appendage-stealing antag reveals himself as being Tessio.'' '' The blackened, as it turns out, is Himari. We certainly have a penchant for killing our ginger protagonists. Next up is Garfield. Himari is sent to her copyright-infringed execution, but not before alluding that her motive letter gave her a warning that they couldn’t leave, or the world would be at risk. Gosh, wonder what that could mean. Too bad it was only chapter one and she couldn’t elaborate. Floor 2 opened up, and the still-recovering students choose to begin exploring.' Chapter 2: Desperate Wish for Death Motive: If one murders, they will get their greatest wish granted. '''Recap' '' 'In other news, most of the cast is still reeling from the deaths. '' Half the cast chooses to get their minds off it and explore the second floor. Chisafusa seems tense with the large crowd of people. Erisai and Kira realize that if there are living animals on the second floor, someone has to have been coming up to feed them. A mastermind? Tessio also reveals his Tragic Backstory™️ that is hopefully not made up.' '''All the students continue to explore the second floor and interact. Kurokuma announces there will be a gymnastics tournament in exchange for information. The students change into gym clothes (and Remi has a gay panic) and head over to participate in the tournament. The tournament is cut short by the poorly-designed obstacle course falling apart. Kurokuma gives up on it, and just reveals the information outright: that the Tragedy has already occurred and the world is in despair. Kurokuma then offers the motive: whoever kills will have their greatest wish granted. With this fairy-godmother motive looming over them, the students attempt to continue with their abnormal daily lives.' 'After more of the students discussing with each other, a body is discovered: that of Arata Masako. Tessio’s involvement in the crime is questioned, based on the wound he has received from the apparent killer, nicknamed the ''‘Ultimate Manslaughterer.’'' Someone is seemingly lying about their talent. The students investigate best they can. Who could’ve done it?' 'The students went to the second class trial. Tessio, as it turned out, played the antagonist once again for this case because he found out who the killer - the alleged “Ultimate Manslaughterer” - was: Mayumi Shimizu. Remi gave the closing argument, Mayumi was executed and the students returned to their daily lives. Yujiro, Kira, Chisafusa, and Blaine investigated the third floor and found a lot of information on Ultimate Despair: a group of despairing ultimates that could possibly be running this game.' Chapter 3: Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Motive: There's a traitor? '''Recap'' ' 'Kurokuma calls the students over for the newest motive (presented in rap form) detailing that there may be a traitor in their midst working for the mastermind. Some students choose to band together. Others separate and distrust each other. Is a murder inevitable? Likely.' 'The motive still looming over their heads, the students converse with each other while they still can. ''After all, no one knows who will be the next to die, or the next to be convicted and executed.' '''Takehito and Riko were found murdered, both in very different ways. Everyone got really sad over Riko :( But did band together to investigate and find his killer so that’s good. Nobody wants to suspect friends anymore, but the question of who the traitor is or was still looms over their heads.' 'The third trial began. The students toyed with the possibility of two blackeneds for some time, until Yujiro was, in fact, convicted as the killer of both. Everyone was sad, but to add insult to injury, Kurokuma revealed that there was no traitor and the motive was basically moot. Some very rattled students began exploring the fourth floor.' Chapter 4: Scarlet Curtain Motive: No sleep '''Recap'' ' '''The students try and trust each other after the travesty of the last trial. Audette, Tessio, and Chisafusa bond over cake. Erisai tries to bond with Hagane. Erisai is also recruited as an honorary mask gang member.' 'The motive is that the students cannot sleep until a murder is committed. Unrelated, Kurokuma arranged another event: a talent show. As the students prepare for that, the question of another possible murder looms over their heads.' 'The talent show begins, but Tessio’s amazing Shakespeare performance is very rudely interrupted when Remi’s corpse falls from the rafters. TESSIO’S BEAK BROKE :( #avengebeak The other students begin investigating clues surrounding Remi’s murder. Kurokuma is very sad that his favorite student is dead. Who will he write raps about now. Erisai also believes Chisafusa may be the Zodiac Killer. We Want Answers!' 'The trial commences, but runs very short when Tessio outs the killer: Ayaki Aino. Ayaki does not have a good reason why they killed Remi. Sadness all around. After their execution, floor 5 opens up. Kira and Erisai investigate the janitor’s closet and find a broken Shirokuma. Hagane, too, finds clues in the secretary's office. The others continue searching.' Chapter 5: Fly on the Windscreen Motive: ??? '''Recap'' 'Oh My God Tessio kidnapped Chisafusa''. He tortured him for information, but Chisafusa seemingly lies. Evasive snake man strikes again. The other students had less dramatic interactions. Audette and Erisai felt emotional. Hagane and Kira discussed mysteries. Wonder when the next killing will be.' The final event forced the students to get married.'' A distraught Tessio went choppy chop on his finger. Chisafusa heals him, and he and Kira have a cryptic conversation. Blaine and Erisai are actually cooperative about this ‘married for a day’ thing, and so are Audette and Hagane, except that Audette slaps Hagane for belittling Tessio. Queen. The threat of Chisakuma becoming canon still looms over Chisafusa’s head. Eva realized this daily announcement is the one that’ll lose anyone who doesn’t have context ��' '''Oh boy chapter five was Funky. Kira, Blaine, Erisai, and Tessio found a mangled body that was unidentifiable, and minimal clues.'' Chisafusa, Audette, and Hagane were all missing. So was Kurokuma. The remaining students hesitantly went to an unsupervised trial, and pieced together that the corpse belonged to Audette, murdered by Hagane. Chisafusa’s disappearance was answered when Kurokuma returned, having kidnapped both snake man and blackened to be at his and Chisafusa’s wedding. Chisafusa wore a dress. Erisai cried and we all got sad as Hagane died. In a dress. Just like Naegi. �� F.' Chapter 6: Waiting for the Night Motive: None. '''Recap The bear wakes up! It seems very broken, however. '' It weakly moves for a moment, then says one word. ''"... '''Ju...nk...o..." It fades back out.'' ... Five letter word, huh?' The surviving students get Shirokuma activated, but he only says one word before breaking again: ‘Junko.’'' Several of the students, however, realize this is the five-letter code to enter the principal’s office. Inside the principal’s office is nothing but a mini-fridge (with what is presumably Chisafusa’s kidney inside with the word ‘forever’ written on it) and a box (with Junko’s corpse inside.) The students are bewildered at this, but are cut short when Kurokuma calls them down to the final trial. Trial today: will the mastermind be found?' 'Erisai revealed herself as the mastermind. '''But it was a lie, because Chisafusa revealed he remembered everything, and they were all in fact despair worshippers and Hope's Peak rejects who had forced him to "mastermind" their own killing game. He presented two options: voting hope, which would kill him as the mastermind and let them go free. Or voting despair, freeing Chisafusa and allowing the survivors to be arrested by Future Foundation. Tessio stabbed himself at this news, but Kira revived him. The remaining survivors chose despair, freeing Chisafusa of his NG code bracelet, and the survivors left the school together...' Ending'' ''The five — Chisafusa, Kira, Blaine, Erisai, Tessio — left the school, and were eventually picked up by Future Foundation. The four despair worshippers were placed under arrest -- save for Tessio, who needed to go into intensive care first. At their trial, Chisafusa Tachibana advocated for them, saying they had changed. Future Foundation's verdict was that they would /not/ be imprisoned, but put under assigned work. For a long time. They had to clean up their messes. Chisafusa got a raise, and a new kidney! so that was nice. Despite circumstances, the survivors remained close to one another, and hopeful. THE END.Category:Female Category:GNC/Nonbinary Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Non-Human Category:Future Foundation Category:Blackened Category:Victim Category:Storyline Category:Characters Category:Inactive __NEWSECTIONLINK__